


White Dress Shirt

by Tippens101



Series: White Dress Shirt [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Student!Castiel, Teacher!Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean stretched out on his bed, ass feeling comfortably sore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Dress Shirt

Dean stretched out on his bed, ass feeling comfortably sore.

He rolled over and opened his eyes, and was surprised to find himself alone in the bed.

"Cas?" he called out.

"One second!" Castiel answered from the bathroom. A few seconds later he came out, and Dean's jaw dropped.

Castiel was wearing Dean's white dress shirt, and Dean couldn't help but think the 16 year old looked adorable. It was too big on him, the bottom of the shirt stopping just above his knees.

"God you look cute," Dean said.

Castiel blushed and climbed onto the bed.

"Does your bottom hurt?" he asked, laying his head on a pillow.

"Yep," Dean replied moving next to him. "Feels awesome."

"I think this entitles me to extra credit on my essay."

"Did you just make a joke?" Dean asked.

"If you think I'm kidding," Castiel said with a straight face, "maybe I should spank you again."

Dean leaned forward and kissed him softly. He pulled away after a few seconds and said, "I'll give you extra credit if you tell your dad about us."

Castiel gave him an "are you stupid" look.

"I'm sure my father will enjoy killing you if I tell him that. Or sending your ass to jail."

"And you wouldn't like that 'cause you love my ass."

Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean laughed.


End file.
